


That heart of yours (is what I have left)

by not_a_total_basket_case



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Echo Appreciation Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_a_total_basket_case/pseuds/not_a_total_basket_case
Summary: Echo has been alive for as long as humanity itself, or she thinks so. She’s made friends, made enemies, had friends turn to enemies. But for the most part, she’s been alone. She had an allegiance with a woman named Nia and man named Roan for quite some time, but they weren’t friends. It was just a way to stay on the safe side of the power struggle between immortals. On the winning side of the wars. Using her skills to manipulate others and finding safety for herself.Until the last century. She’s found a family. She’s found people she would fight for, even if she wasn’t sure they’d win. She’s found people that care for her, despite her sketchy past. She’s found people that are worth spending her never-ending life with. People she loves.





	That heart of yours (is what I have left)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - Alternate universe. 
> 
> I'm posting this here because it's not finished and I don't want to leave it where it is. I'm going to finish this one.
> 
> The usual disclaimer. Half edited. We die like men.

Echo has been alive for as long as humanity itself, or she thinks so. It’s getting kind of fuzzy the further back she tries to think. She’s seen the rise and fall of entire civilizations. She was there when the pyramids were constructed. She saw what happened to Atlantis. She’s been alive for so long that nothing can surprise her anymore.

She’s made friends, made enemies, had friends turn to enemies. But for the most part, she’s been alone. She had an allegiance with a woman named Nia and man named Roan for quite some time, but they weren’t friends. It was just a way to stay on the safe side of the power struggle between immortals. On the winning side of the wars. Using her skills to manipulate others and finding safety for herself.

Until the last century. She’s found a family. She’s found people she would fight for, even if she wasn’t sure they’d win. She’s found people that care for her, despite her sketchy past. She’s found people that are worth spending her never ending life with. People she loves.

Harper and Monty, who found each other right at the beginning of time and never looked back. A couple who welcomed Echo with open arms and kind hearts. Murphy and Emori, who’s relationship defied all odds and were such strong and passionate individuals on their own that they would have been fine if it didn’t. Raven, the strongest of anyone, immortal or otherwise, that she’s ever met, as well as the most intelligent and the best friend she’s ever had. And Bellamy.

Bellamy had been someone that she once considered an enemy, someone she didn't trust. But she had always been fascinated in him. Despite their dislike for each other, she could see that he loved with his whole heart. She could see that nothing was more important to him than his family. He would do anything to protect them throughout the various immortal fight and power struggles that occurred throughout the ages. There was a large group that he cared for and she watched from a distance as that group got smaller and smaller, sometimes at her own fault. It breaks her heart, thinking about the fact that she caused so much of his pain. So much of all of their pain.

But then in one of the most recent battles, against his sister no less, she had stepped in and offered her help. She no longer wanted to be affiliated with Nia and Roan, it wasn't where she wanted her loyalties lying. But it didn't end well and they found themselves in hiding, the seven of them. They took her in.

It took Bellamy years to be able to be in the same room as her, blaming her for the many deaths that had occurred. She never blamed him for it, because he wasn't wrong. She stayed out of his way, making sure to eat at different times to him and avoid the entire group when he was around.

But when the other five warmed up to her and insisted she stayed, even when he was around, he had no choice but to tolerate her.

It wasn't until they shared a moment of mourning, thinking about what they lost, that he finally looked at her differently. For the first time, his eyes told her that she wasn't a monster, that he didn't blame her, that he was considering the forgiveness he swore would never come. It spread a warmth through her, one she had never experienced before. One that she knew meant trouble.

And she was right. It was only a few weeks later that she worked out what the feeling was. She loved Bellamy. A different kind of love to what she felt for the rest of the family. She wanted to spend all her time with him, to be with him. Echo found herself making excuses to stay up late and help Bellamy with the dishes. She read the books he liked, so they would have something to talk about. She sought him out on quiet nights and sat next to him at the dinner table.

Raven had noticed first, pulling Echo down the hall of their safe house and into her bedroom.

"You're in love with him," she'd asked, grinning for ear to ear, as though it was the best news in the world. "You're in love with Bellamy."

Echo had hissed at her to be quiet, glancing at the door to make sure it was shut before running her fingers through her hair. "Yes, alright I am."

"I knew it," Raven had exclaimed, not bothering to be quiet. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Echo had shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. She knew it wasn't working, Raven could see right through her. "He doesn't feel that way about me."

"Oh, shut up," Raven had said, "you don't see it the way we do. Why do you think there is always a free seat next to Bellamy? It's not because we don't want to sit next to him. He plans it that way."

"That's one thing," Echo rolled her eyes, "maybe he just enjoys my dinnertime conversation?"

"Maybe he just enjoys you."

Echo chose to ignore Raven after that, walking out of the room with her hands childishly held over her ears. But that night when Bellamy had sought her out to ask her a question about the book he'd recommended, she couldn't help thinking that Raven might have been right. What if he did feel for her the same way she felt for him? What if all she had to do was tell him?

*

Almost a year to the day from when he first offered a shred of forgiveness, they're laying in the backyard, staring up at the stars.

"What's your favourite?" She asks, gesturing to the constellations above them. She hadn't really cared for them until she listened to Bellamy telling their stories. He has a way with words that she's never experienced before and she's listened in on readings of some of the best writers time has ever seen.

"That's like asking me to choose my favourite child," Bellamy had laughed.

"Just pick one," she teased, looking at him looking at the stars.

" _Sagittarius,_ " he decides, turning so he's facing her. Laying side by side was one thing, but now his breath was on her cheek and she’d never felt so aware.

"Why?" She breathed turning her head, their faces now so close. Raven's words echoing in her head. _You don't see it the way we do._

"It reminds me of you," he said softly. "Not the story, just the bow and arrow."

"Because of the wars?"

"Because the first time I saw you, you had one." She's surprised he remembers. It had been so many centuries ago now.

She was silent, not knowing what to say but not wanting to break the moment. Her breath caught in her throat when his hand came up to rest gently on her cheek, smiling contentedly at her. Echo brought her own palm up to rest on top of his, not daring to look away. Not daring to break the moment.

"I was so wrong about you," he whispered, his face inching closer.

"You weren't," she whispered back, eyes fluttering shut.

"I was," he insisted, "you’re different. You're better."

She felt him close the difference between them and gently press his lips against hers. It was soft and chaste but it erupted butterflies in her stomach for the first time in her long, long life and she never wanted it to end. She'd give anything to spend the rest of forever laying on the damp grass with Bellamy, naming constellations with soft kisses and hand holding in between. But the moment was broken when Emori threw open the door, calling Echo's name.

"Do you think she'd come down here?" Bellamy asked, running a thumb over her cheek.

"She definitely would," Echo sighed, "but we can do start this again? This isn't just tonight, is it?"

"Not for me," he whispered. "Go see what she wants."

*

She’s been with Bellamy for three years now. It feels like the blink of an eye, but the happiest moments of her life have all happened in the time that she's known her family. She can count on one hand the amount of time she genuinely smiled before meeting them. Now she knows what life is like when she is doing more than just surviving. And it's exactly what she wanted. It's a different feeling, living. Enjoying her life.

"My sister wants to meet up?" Bellamy frowns, glancing at the phone in his hand. Technology is something that Echo is still learning. She doesn't really understand and it all just feels so new. Raven's taken to it though and is forcing her new hobby onto all of them. Hence the device in Bellamy's hand.

"You haven't had anything to do with her in," Echo pauses, trying to work out how long it's really been. At least sixty years. "Just over half a century?"

"About that, yeah," Bellamy mutters, still staring at the message as though it will give him all the answers. She knows it won't though. Echo is pretty sure there are no answers when it comes to Octavia.

"What are you going to do?" She asks, instead of voicing the opinions in her head.

"I have to go see her, don't I?' He asks,  finally looking away from the phone and meeting her eye. He looks distressed and frustrated, a feeling that Echo is sure only comes from his sister.

"You don't have to do anything," she reminds him, reaching up and smoothing the crease from his brow.

Bellamy starts to answer her but stops speaking. Echo looks at him in concern before she freezes too. Waves and waves of what she can only describe as memories come flooding back into her, hitting her with a force that almost knocks her off her feet.

Memories of a time before her time on earth began, memories of pain and suffering and barren wastelands that she wandered on her own. Memories of not only her own torture, but the torture she inflicted on others and the pain she caused. The pain she _intentionally_ caused. Answering to powers higher up and climbing her way up, pushing her way forward, wanting to be someone who gave the orders rather than receiving them.

And then memories of what Bellamy is. Good and pure. From somewhere that was more than just pain. Somewhere good and warm and safe and welcoming. With good people. People who weren't like Echo.

And then memories of how they ended up on earth. Both places fell, in a war that was greater than anything that had ever happened on earth. Those who survived or escaped only had earth to live on, everything else was gone. Immortals walking amongst mortals for millennia, still fighting but not knowing why. Not having their memories. Only their bodies. 

Echo is a demon. And Bellamy... Bellamy is an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like writing Becho, y'all.
> 
> [My tumblr is here](http://raven-reyes-of-sunshine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
